Getting Them Together
by jaymamazing98
Summary: Miranda, Gary, Stevie, Tilly and Clive are on vacation in Thailand and Stevie, Tilly and Clive makes Everything to get Miranda and Gary together, will they succeed? Takes Place between 3x01 and 3x02.
1. Chapter 1

**Getting Them Together- Chapter 1**

"Is this the hotel? It looks lovely guys, look" Miranda said looking amazed. The hotel in Thailand looked amazing, it had small buildings with typical Thailand decorations and furniture and there was also one big pool. Miranda couldn't enjoy her company more. She was with her best friends, Gary, Stevie, Clive and Tilly. Just the five of them, they had been dreaming of going on this trip to Thailand for so long and they were finally here.

"Yes, it looks amazing, oh my god, we're going to have so much fun here, can you believe it, we are finally here" Gary said.

"Yeah, it took us only 3 years, lovely." Clive said.

"Don't complain now Clive, you know it took some time to save" Stevie answered.

"I'm not complaining, just saying" Clive answered.

"Let me get the keys to our room" Gary said.

* * *

A few minutes later, they got their hotel room. It looked lovely, it was huge and had sea view. It had 3 bedrooms in it with 3 double beds, they had tried to book the room with 5 bedrooms but it was sold.

"So, who's sharing room with Miranda?" Gary asked.

"Not Me" Clive said.

"Me neither" Tilly said.

"Not Me, so I guess it'll be you Gary, congrats! You're getting Miss clapboobs." Stevie last said.

"WHAT? I DON'T DO THAT" Miranda said and looked away. "It happens all the time" she said to herself as she walked over to her bedroom and Gary followed her.

"So, this won't be that bad right? We're just friends who are going to share a bed, it's alright" Gary said and watched out of the sea awkwardly.

"Right, just friends. Just like always." Miranda said and leered on Gary.

"What?"

"No, nothing."

In the other room.

"So, do you think they know we're setting them up? I mean it's obvious that they are in love, so it's our job to get them together on this trip, alright guys?" Stevie said.

"Yes, how long have it taken them? 14 years? What a waste of time." Tilly said.

"So, we need a plan, Clive, you can talk to Gary about his feelings for Miranda and Tilly and I will talk to Miranda." Stevie said.

"Must I?, Alright, I'll do it, I'll talk to him after dinner"

They were paying their bill after sharing a delicious meal. They had made their selves comfortable at the hotel and it was finally time for their talks.

"So, what are we doing now?" Gary asked.

"Uhm why don't you guys go hang around in the bar while Miranda, Tilly and I is taking a walk on the beach and we'll join you later?" Stevie said. Miranda realized how Gary made a question look on his face.

"Don't you worry Gary, no one's making as amazing drinks as you" Miranda said winking to Gary.

"See you later girls" Clive said almost dragging Gary away from them. The girls started walking down to the beach.

"What was all that about? Why couldn't the guys join us on the walk?" Miranda asked curiously.

"Even if you want to spend as much time with Gary as you can, we have to talk to you. Don't worry, Clive will make sure there isn't hundreds of girls on him when you get back" Stevie teased.

"What? Gary and I are only friends, you know that.. Neither of us is having feelings for the other" Miranda said.

"Yeah sure, are you really sure about that Miranda?" Tilly asked.

"Ofcourse, I've moved on and I'm sure he has too." Miranda said.

"Miranda, look me in the eyes and swear you're not having feelings for Gary" Stevie said. Miranda looked Stevie in the eyes and said:

"I'm not having feelings for Gary"

"Alright, but don't be so sure he hasn't…" Stevie said.

"He hasn't" Miranda said.

"Alright" Stevie said.

They walked back to the bar and found Clive and Gary sitting there talking and laughing with two women. Stevie and Tilly could see how Miranda's smile went away as she saw them.

"Hey guys, what's happening? Who are these girls?" Stevie asked when they came up to them.

"Uhm, this is Rose, and this is Maria" Gary said.

Stevie and Tilly were shaking hands with them and telling them their names but Miranda just said hi. Both of the girls were beautiful, Rose had brown curly hair and was that type of a girl that many boys dreamed of. Maria was blonde, pretty and had straight long hair. The evening continued, Gary had laid eyes on Rose and they were flirting like crazy. Miranda was about to go mad, of course she still had feelings for Gary but it was always so confusing for them. She hated seeing Gary flirting with other women. Miranda just sat there beside Tilly and gazed down on her drink, until Gary asked Rose to dance and she had had enough.

"You know what guys, I'm very tired, I think I'm going to go up to our hotel room and I'll see you all in the morning" Miranda said watching Gary and Rose dancing as she left.

A half hour later, Miranda heard the door open to their apartment. She wondered whether to fake sleeping or not but decided not to.

"Miranda?" She heard Garys voice. Was he alone up here?

"I'm in here" Miranda said and wiped away her tears. She saw Gary at door as he sat down beside her on the bed.

"Have you been crying?" He asked.

"No, just tired and you know I'm always teary when I'm tired."

"Are you sure that's the thing?"

"Yeah, totally sure, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to check if you were alright, it's only 9 a clock, and won't you come down a little bit more?"

"No, I'm really tired and you seemed pretty busy down there anyway."

"So that's what this is about? Me and Rose? Why didn't you just say that? You know no one is more important than you, I could just have backed off."

"I don't know, I just wanted you to have fun"

"Really? But I'm having more fun with you than anyone, you silly, please come down with me so we can dance" Miranda got a big smile on her face and all that she thought about was that he couldn't be more adorable.

"Alright, is Rose still there? Because I really don't want to get in between the two of you, you never knows what could happen."

"Yes she is but forget her, tonight it's only about you and me" Gary said as he grabbed her hand and they walked down together.

Hope you liked this chapter and fanfiction as much as i liked to write it :) Please Review :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Getting Them Together – Chapter 2**

**So here's chapter 2, hope you enjoy it :) and don't forget to Review!**

They all woke up the other day late in the morning and both Miranda and Gary felt that they had drank way too much the night before. Even if that was a part of the Stevies, Tillys and Clives plan. Clive had talked to Gary about his feelings for Miranda, and he made sure to have the talk with Gary after he had gotten a few beers because it was easier for him to admit then. Of course he had said he had feelings for her, he has been having feelings for her in 12 years but the feelings never got away even how hard he tried with others. But everything was so complicated with Miranda, they had been best friends since uni and they both had realized they had that extra spark but neither of them dared to do anything about it, Miranda had tried telling him years ago but he couldn't say it back which led them to the situation they had now.

Something had happened between the two of them the night before though. After he went up to their hotel room to pick her up they went down, took a few drinks and danced, funny dances went to slow dances and they got interrupt by their friends who said they were going up to sleep because it was late. It was then everything became awkward, they had to share a bed as friends and they both felt confused about where they had their relationship, was it only friends? Because they had been slow dancing all night and even if they were a bit drunk they couldn't really control their feelings. They had brushed their teeth, changed to pajamas and were going to bed when the moment came and they had to say goodnight. So they lay down in their bed and faced each other. Even if the lights weren't on they could still see each other and feel the others breathing. It was then, Miranda had by mistake kissed him while taking the duvet up her body.

"I'm so sorry, didn't mean for that to happen" Miranda said.

"Oh, it's cool, we've kissed before as friends, didn't mean anything, maybe you drank too many drinks Miranda" He said and winked at her.

"Oh no Gary, I'm not even drunk, you're drunk" She said.

"Hah, I'm the one who's drunk? Yeah right"

"You know what Gary? We can sleep in a bed without things getting weird, can we? I mean neither of us is having sechual (sexual) thoughts about the other, ex-"Miranda burped. "So sorry, except, well, I can admit that I did have thoughts about you once, Oh Gary, I don't even know why I'm telling you this, I'm weird, Am I?"

"No you're not weird, just a little drunk and I know you had, remember those years ago when you told me you had thought of me in a sexual way and I didn't say anything back, I've had those thoughts too, Mirandyy"

"Since when do you call me Mirandy?"

"I just thought it was sweet on you, you love it don't you?" Gary said and ran his finger down her nose.

"Oh you stop, you're drunk too, Gareyyy-boy, you know what? Let's just sleep together, we have nothing else to do, Gary" She was getting up, taking her pyjamas top off and he stopped her when she was wearing just her bra.

"What? I- I don, I do no what to say Is that a greagt idea? I mean withhh-" He said watching her like he couldn't stand it. He just wanted her so much and now she wanted him.

"With what? Rose? You were too busy with Rose downnn there, stupid Rose, oh she's pretty Gary, did I really take her away from yuu?"

"Oh don't be silly, Mirandy. Rose isn't you, she's just a girsl I talkessd to for some minutevss"

"You were slows dancing, Garey, oh my god, you're in love with her aren't you? Oh gosh Garey, hows can I be so stupisd? You're playing with ma feelings, stop it you" She said and pushed him further away from her.

"I'm not playing with anyones feelings, stop saying I do"

"You do, I were laying up here waiting for you to come and get me, YOU CAME AFTER YOU WERE DONE WITH ROSE, I'M JUST YOUR SECOND CHOICE, I'M GETTING TO EMOTIONAL WHEN I'M DRNKING, I AM NOT EVEN SORRY, GO DANCE WITH ROSE INSTEAD, I HATE ALCOHOL" Miranda tried to hold the tears in, she was so tired but the whole room was spinning around, she was about to walk out of the room when she almost fell but she felt a hand saving her as she turned around finding Gary there.

"I don't care about Rose, I care about you" And with that he grabbed her face with his hand, got her closer to him and placed his lips on hers. She didn't stop him, she wanted this but she was still angry with him. They broke apart and looked each other in the eyes.

"Gary, we shouldn't, we're drunk, well I'm drunk, we will regret it in the morning, I'm a mess, really, I don't feesl pretty, Garey, I never had and I can't understand why you would want to be with mey" She said looking to the floor trying to concentrate on standing straight.

"I won't regret anything, the only thing I could regret is not getting it with you, look at me, look at me, you're pretty, you're funny and you're amazingly hot, okay? You're my best friend, believe me, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen"

"You're making me blush, stop it Gary"

"No, I can't stop, I'm so sorry"

"What are you apologizing for?"

"For not telling you all those years"

"Just shush and snogg me"

"Snogg, really Miranda?" He gave her a serious look but couldn't hold himself for laughing.

"You don't want to snogg me? Alright, I'm going then" She already were out of the bed.

"No, come here baby" He said grabbing her arm so she almost fell over him. He placed his lips on her lips and she could feel how his tongue stroked her lips, begging for her to open her mouth to let him in, as she did. He heard her groan and giggle but he didn't want to let go. He wanted to stay in that position for their whole lifes. She let go to get air.

"Was it really that bad snogging me?" She said.

He laughed. He couldn't get enough of her. "No, I just wish I've done it earlier and that we weren't drunk, cause I want to remember this tomorrow."

"Me too you silly man, you know, even how much I want to stay up just doing stuff with you, I'm really tired and it's nearly 3 am Gary. The others probably fell asleep an hour ago."

"Alright, let's go to bed but first, let me kiss you goodnight" she did as he said and they said goodnight, falling asleep in each other's arms.

**What did you Think? Please Review if you want updates :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Getting Them Together – Chapter 3_**

**-The morning after they had become drunk-**

**So I got some Reviews and people want more of this story, so i hope you guys like the chapter. Review if you want updates ;) thanks!**

Miranda and Gary had just woken up and Miranda could see how Gary gazed at her. He tried to quickly coming up with something to say but when he was going to say something she talked instead.

"What happened last night?" Miranda said looking confused at Gary.

"Uhm… We.. You don't remember?" Gary asked.

"Yes, I remember some stuff, I remember saying we should sleep together, oh tell me we didn't sleep together" Miranda put her face in her hands hoping that they didn't have sex last night. She had a small hangover but it would have been gone in some hours.

"Uhm, no, we didn't , you kissed me by mistake and I told you I had sexual thoughts about you many years ago but that I couldn't admit it back then" He said as she looked up and looked at him with curious eyes like she wanted him to carry on.

"Are you sure that's all that happened?" Miranda asked to find out more.

"No, you freaked out over Rose and you dared me to snogg you and we.. " Gary stopped.

"We did WHAT Gary?"

"We kind of snogged."

"So.. Nothing more happened?"

"No, why? You don't want that or what?"

"That's not what I'm saying, I've been wanting you for 12 years but I don't want it to happen over a night when we won't remember it the next morning.."

"So, you're saying you wanted me at Uni?"

"Oh wasn't it quite obvious? I mean I was… I was having a huge crush on you and you knew that"

"And now?"

"I'm.. I feel something special for you, I do, yes, It's a crush for sure, oh sorry, now I'm embarrassed" She said covering her face with her hands.

"Don't be, I just wanted to know because, I really like you too, like more than a friend"

"Really?"

"Yes, dare to snogg me Miranda?" He said winking at her.

"Oh shush please" Miranda slapped his arm gently and was looking at him begging him to stop.

"Alright, so this makes us what?"

"Let's see what this is but I would love if we called it dating for now" Miranda said and Gary smiled and looked her in the eyes.

"So, should we tell the others?"

"Shouldn't we keep it a secret for a while?"

"As you wish" and with that Gary grabbed her arm, led her closer to him and kissed her softly on her lips as she made out a groan. He couldn't keep his hands off her. They went from her arms to her face and she had placed her arms around his neck and was playing with his hair as they both let go to get air.

"Wow, as much as I would want to just stay in bed with you the whole day, we have some friends to hang out with" She said and smiled.

"Alright, just a last kiss" he said and she kissed him on the mouth gently.

They put on some clothes and went out of the room seeing Clive, Stevie and Tilly sitting at the table watching them. They had prepared breakfast for the five of them.

"Wow, you both slept long, that's not very usual." Tilly said.

"Uhm, no, we.. we.." Gary said trying to come up with something to say.

"We were very tired after the day of traveling." Miranda said saving the moment as she walked away from Gary while gazing him behind her shoulder, smiling at him. Keeping this from the others was quite fun. They hadn't gotten that much sleep after all. "Is the coffee ready?" Miranda asked trying to change the subject.

Miranda and Gary sat opposite to each other through the whole breakfast and were giving each other looks during it, trying secretly not to show the others. Even at one time, Gary had placed his hand on her leg and it was exactly when she was speaking so it interrupted her and everyone kept asking why she stopped talking. And she got this big smile on her face that made Gary melt.

When they had eaten their breakfast they went down to the pool, none of them felt like they wanted to go out or go anywhere so they decided to stay at the hotel for the day. Miranda hated staying in the sun and trying to get a tan, she thought it was completely hopeless so she stayed under the parasol almost the whole day. She was fine being there and reading a book and sometimes pretending reading the book to check out Gary in his swimming trunks. He was surprisingly fit, she had seen him before shirtless but it was different now. One time at the day, he had surprised her with her favorite drink by the pool, a strawberry daiquiri and it had cream on the top with a heart made of strawberry. He was the sweetest. By many times at the day, Miranda had noticed how the others had tried to set them up. They had made Gary buy her stuff like flowers and drinks and they had gotten him lubricate her sun lotion on her back and shoulders and stuff like that but she had to admit it was hard for them to keep their hands off each other. Sometimes it went too far and they were so worried people would see them so they had to hide behind houses or down the beach to steal a kiss from the other. At one point, Miranda was telling Gary she thought they tried to set them up and they both decided to play with them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Getting Them Together 4**

_**Thank you so much for all the Reviews, it makes me so happy, please Review after what you Thinks and if you want more, i need to get reminded ;) This is a kinda short one but I hope you like it as well.**_

"What should we do? Do you have any plans?" Gary asked Miranda.

"Well, we want them to think we're not together right? So we have to make their plans fail" Miranda said laughing.

"What?" He said giggling.

"It's just your face, you look confused"

"Oh no, sorry, I'm just trying to focus here, contrast someone else" He looked at her and smiled, his smile just killed her every time. He leant in to kiss her on her mouth.

"Yeah right, contrast someone else" She said, smiling as he smiled too.

"Uhm okay, so we have a plan?" He said.

"Yup, uhm, should we get back?"

"Yeah" He kissed her one last time before they headed back to the to pool.

They could see their friends looking at them weird.

"Where did you two go?" Clive asked.

"Uhm, Gary helped me finding my.. Bracelet, I dropped it somewhere, couldn't find it tho." She said looking at Gary smiling.

"Yeah, just helped her finding the bracelet, yeah, uhm guys want to play volleyball on the beach?"

"OH I suck at that, you know that Gary" She pushed him gently.

"That's why you should be on my team" He said and winked at her.

"Oh you say so" She said and couldn't help herself from biting her lip and looking at him with fully eyes.

"Try not to embarrass yourself, fart or something in public" Clive said to Miranda.

"Ha Ha, very funny, I'm never doing that at all" She said and gazed to the floor.

"Gary and Miranda walked behind the others and he touched her hand, she wanted to hold it so badly but what if someone saw them? She touched his hand back.

She couldn't help but laugh that they had already failed their plan, they were supposted to not be on the same team.

The game went really well actually, Stevie had yelled at Gary why he wouldn't just help Miranda, showing her how to really play but that would mean that he would stand behind her helping her and that wouldn't really work out well so he said that she's doing totally fun.

It was 17-15 to Gary's team and Miranda had made one goal so she was overwhelmed and happy.

It was so hot so they decided to stop the game first one to 20. Gary's team had won and Miranda and Gary high fived and gave each other a hug, almost kissing each other. They hoped that the others didn't saw that. The clock was already 5 pm so they decided to go to their apartment to get ready for dinner in some hours.

Miranda and Gary could finally get some privacy, they went to their room and closed the door. And she throw herself in his arms, kissing him softly on his mouth.

"I've been waiting to do that" She said in between the kisses.

"Yeah, me too, in 12 years" He said giggling.

He took her hand and braid their fingers together. "I'm so happy right now" he said looking at their hands and then up at her again.

"Nah, I'm not"

"Really?"

"No, silly, I've never been this happy before, except that time on the skateboard ramp and when we were in the mountains"

"Yes and that time on the restaurant, I can't remember the name thought"

"Wesley's!"

"Yes, I love all of our memories but the ones from Uni are the best."

He smiled at her and looked her in the eyes. "have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?"

"No you haven't but thanks, yours isn't that bad either." She said smiling at him.

"Hey, wanna go for a jog on the beach tomorrow morning?"

"Me? Jog? Yeah that was a fun joke, excellent" She said laughing.

* * *

"What are they doing in there?" Tilly asked.

"Who knows? Maybe snogging each other?" Clive said.

"Well, atleast it sounds like they are having fun, Miranda seems to laugh all the time" Stevie said.

"Do you think we're succeeding?" Tilly said.

"Maybe, let's see later" Stevie said.


End file.
